


So Into You

by Dreamy_Ideal



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Cunnilingus, F/M, Fem!Sehun, Genderswap, Masturbation, Slice of Life, Vaginal Fingering, fem!baekhyun, fem!chen, the summary can be misleading there's no fantasy here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 16:26:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,887
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16267994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dreamy_Ideal/pseuds/Dreamy_Ideal
Summary: [Prompt #H6] Baekhee doesn't know if Yixing is an angel or demon but what she does know is what she wants him to do to her.





	So Into You

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to mod cat for doing another round of the fest and for working with me with my prompt it was such a huge help! And a special thank you to J who was roped into being my beta at the last minute and happily helped me get this fic finished you are so awesome *please imagine some heart emojis here*. Also shoutout to all of the other writers that participated in the fest, I’m proud of you all!

Baekhee met a lot of people doing her job. It was one of her favorite things about being a night stocker for the tiny but popular beer company that ran out of her hometown. She had a familiar route of convenience and grocery stores that she had to take but she never hit the same store twice in a week and she always encountered at least one new person, whether it was a new employee or a customer that she managed to drag into a conversation. She hated when things stayed the same for too long and she absolutely adored the variety of new people she encountered from day to day.

There was one stop on her route, however, that she found she enjoyed the most because it never changed at all.

Baekhee quickly checked her appearance in her mirror and straightened out her ponytail before she hopped out of her truck and made her way to the delivery driver's entry of Lution's Convenience Store. She rang the bell a couple of times and after a minute, the intercom beside her buzzed and she heard something like a hum of acknowledgement.

“Yixing,” she sang into the speaker brightly. “Did you miss me?”

Her answer was a much louder buzz that came from in front of her. She tugged at the heavy door and kicked a nearby doorstop in front of it before going to her truck to unload a few cases of beer onto her dolly.

The store was as dead as it always was after midnight. The generic 'no one's listening to this anyway, they're just here to get ramen and condoms and go' music had been replaced with some pop music that Baekhee couldn't understand. She'd only taken one semester of Mandarin when she was in school and she bombed the class. It was bright and catchy though, and she hummed along to it as she rolled her dolly over to the back where the refrigerators were.

Lution was the stop that she finished stocking the quickest. It wasn't because she was in a rush to leave, however. It was because she was in a rush to get to Yixing.

He was standing behind the front counter, his nose shoved into a magazine. Baekhee was careful in her approach, not making any noise until she reached the counter and dropped the water bottle in her hand on top of it. She hoped to surprise him but he didn't even drop his magazine as he reached for the bottle and swiped it across the scanner.

“Didn't you miss me, Xingie?”

Yixing lowered his magazine to the counter and pulled back the hood that had been sitting on top of his head. He swept back his disheveled mop of blond hair as he smiled at her.

“I always miss you. Did you miss me?”

“Of course. I can't stop thinking about my Xingie.”

Yixing was her favorite part about her stop at Lution. He was one of the favorite parts of her job, one of her favorite things about her life. The store was a small one compared to the other ones on her stop but she still lingered there the longest because Yixing was there.

He smiled at her, soft and easy, his dimple just barely showing. “A long night for you?”

“A long week for me, but tonight is slow.” She dug into the pocket of her uniform and pulled out her phone so she could hold it up to the reader that sat on the counter in front of her.

“Slow week, long night,” he said with a sigh. “This felt like the week that wouldn't end. At least it's Friday.”

“It's Thursday.”

Baekhee tried not to laugh when Yixing put a palm against his forehead and hugged his head but she couldn't help herself. He hung his head lower and his shoulders drooped and she laughed a little more, bracing herself against the countertop. “Just one more day, hang in there.”

“I'll try,” he said with a dejected voice. When he picked his head back up, his lower lip was stuck out just a little bit. It stopped the laugh that was bubbling up in her chest. If she could have leaned forward and sucked at his bottom lip, she would have. “Do you have any plans for the weekend?”

Yixing's question kept her distracted from the fantasies that were starting to form in her head. “I don't know yet. My roommate is going out of town this weekend, though, so I have to figure out something. I hate being by myself.” She dreaded the idea of picking up an extra shift—but that seemed favorable compared to being in her apartment without Jongjae around.

“Really?” Yixing pushed her water back towards her, and she nodded before she twisted the bottle open.

“I hate the quiet, it drives me crazy. Do you have plans?”

“I work my second job this weekend. If I wasn't, I'd offer to keep you company.”

“Aw, you'd keep little ol' me company? What would we do?”

“Nothing quiet.”

Baekhee was a flirt. She had no problems admitting that; she enjoyed it. She thought that she was pretty good on catching when someone was flirting with her and even when flirting was about to start, but Yixing always caught her off guard. It was probably because she never expected it from him in the first place. He'd been so quiet when they first met, and after Baekhee sussed out that it was him being shy and not him being reserved and professional, it took forever to work him out of his shell and get more than short laughter and two-syllable words out of him.

Now he was flirting. And he was getting a little bit bolder. Usually, he waited until Baekhee was on her way back to her truck to say something so she didn't have enough time to flirt back, but now she was getting more of an opportunity to.

“Oh yea?”

“Yea. I'll bring my Switch and we can play Mario Kart, no one's quiet playing that.”

Baekhyun snorted. She was growing to appreciate Yixing's brand of flirting: throwing something out there and pulling back almost at once. Just because she could appreciate it though didn't mean she didn't want a little more.

“Okay then. Maybe another weekend. I'm warning you though, no one's ever beaten me at Mario Kart.”

Yixing gave her an expression that she thought of as barely impressed. “No one's ever beaten me either.”

“Great, it means it will be an interesting game. What are we playing for?”

“We're playing for something?”

“Of course,” she said as she leaned back into the counter, closer to Yixing. “That makes it even more interesting. So what are we playing for?” Yixing crossed his arms over his chest and smiled slowly, making Baekhee smirk. “What?”

“You want something,” he said. Baekhee hummed questioningly and innocently.

“Don't hum. You're asking because you already know what you have in mind.” Yixing sucked in his lower lip for a moment, his teeth digging into the flesh. “What do you want?”

He was right, Baekhee absolutely knew what she wanted already. She wanted to get Yixing from behind that counter, sit on his face, and ride him to the promised land. She had been thinking about it from the first moment she'd laid eyes on him. Yixing had the most perfect lips. They looked like two little bunches of clouds, like pillows that she was more than eager to let her lips take a rest on. And she didn't want to have to wait to kick his ass at Mario Kart to do it.

Baekhee smiled. “Once you beat me, I'll tell you.”

“Is it anything quiet?”

She shrugged. “I can be.”

“I hope not.”

Yixing broke their eye contact and looked over her shoulder. When she turned around, she saw a couple of girls with bags of chips and cups of ramen in their arms. Though Baekhee tried to silently tell them to buzz off for just a few more minutes, they stayed put. Terrible wingwomen. She picked herself up off the counter and grabbed her bottle of water. “I guess I should carry on my route, maybe I'll make this an early night.”

Yixing nodded but he looked a little disappointed. “Don't work too hard, Baekhee.”

“Never. I'll see you next week, Xingie.”

Baekhee went back to gather her dolly and said a quick hello to Luhan before going back to her truck. Once she was settled into the driver's seat, she looked at her phone. Ten after midnight. If Baekhee hurried through her last stops, she could get home while Jongjae was still working at the lounge. She could crawl into bed with her vibrator and—

A knock at her window startled her. When she looked, she saw that it was Yixing. She rolled down the window. “Did I forget something?”

Yixing handed her a receipt. “My number.” Baekhee flipped it over to look at the number on the back. “If you end up by yourself this weekend. You can call me when you get lonely, if you want.”

She looked up and returned Yixing's smile with one of her own. “Thank you, Xingie, I will.”

Yixing disappeared just as quickly as he had shown up. Baekhee grabbed her cell phone off the passenger seat so she could punch in Yixing's number.

_what do I do if I'm lonely tonight?_

Baekhee got a reply to her text before she reached the first traffic light. At the next red light she looked at the response.

**_dream about me_ **

\--

Baekhee didn't end up alone that weekend.

Sehwa, in what had to be a sign that the end of days was surely creeping up on them, found herself with a Saturday night free and, after negotiating for drinks and dinner on Baekhee, gladly came over to spend the night on her couch to keep Baekhee from getting too lonely.

“I should still call Yixing,” Baekhee said to herself while Sehwa was in the middle of painting a mud mask onto her face. Sehwa pressed a hand to her shoulder to keep her from reaching the coffee table and getting the phone that was hiding in the middle of several empty soju bottles.

“Let me finish first.” Baekhee had just enough shots to be agreeable so she sat back and let Sehwa swipe her mud mask covered paint brush over her nose. “Who's Yixing? The latest one you've been vagueing about on twitter?”

Baekhee deleted all of her Yixing related tweets when she realized the degree to which they showed her thirst—but of course Sehwa saw them before she got them down. That was fine; it meant Baekhee didn't have to waste time filling her in on the details before she started venting.

“He is so fine. So fine. And for what? What is he trying to achieve besides stressing me out? And making me spend a fortune on batteries?”

“TMI.” Sehwa poked Baekhee's cheek with the end of the brush before painting over the spot that it left. “Do you have a picture of him?”

“No. And I can't find him on Instagram.”

When Sehwa finished their masks and went to make them more drinks, she tried again to find him and again came up empty-handed. Tired of all the alternative Yixings that she ran across, Baekhee opened the message thread to hers.

_do you have an insta?_

She'd only had one sip of the drink Sehwa brought back for her before she got a reply. The first was a row of smiling emojis.

**_want a picture of me?  
just ask_ **

Baekhee could see his dimpled grin in her head, the swipe of his tongue over his lower lip as he waited for her reply.

_i did!  
i asked for your insta_

A row of laughing emojis.

**_true! but i'll take one just for you.  
what do you want the picture for_ **

_if i say it was for your contact picture?_

It took a little bit longer to get her next reply. When she opened the text, she made a noise that brought Sehwa to her side at once.

“Piercing!”

Sweet deity, his lip was pierced. The picture was a close up so it was impossible to miss the two slim, shiny rings of metal sitting at the left corner of Yixing's mouth.

_you have piercings?_

**_lol many. convenience store boss doesn't like for me to wear them.  
arcade boss doesn't mind_ **

Many. He had more piercings. Merciful deity.

Sehwa leaned over and plucked the phone from her hand. “He's cute,” she concluded after a thoughtful few seconds. Baekhee's phone alarm chimed twice in quick succession. “Okay, damn. Damn. But more importantly, can you ask about his friend?”

Baekhee took her phone back. Yixing sent her another picture. She assumed it was an older one because his hair was black, but in the shot he had black rings curled around his lip on both corners on his mouth. There was also a barbell at the corner of his right eye. He was by himself in that picture though. When she scrolled up, she found out the motive behind Sehwa's last question.

Yixing sent her a boomerang. The first thing she noticed was the friend Sehwa spoke of. Baekhee would really have to ask about them because they looked like they would be Sehwa’s type at first glance—tall and soft. They wore a giant oversized sweater with a giant collar that they pulled down just enough to reveal their mouth and stick out their tongue before pulling it back up. Then her eyes flickered over to Yixing and—

“Damn.”

She realized at that second she'd never seen Yixing outside of a hoodie and apron, or without the messy hair and sleep heavy eyes that were kind of his signature. In the image he was cleaned up, dressed in a white button-down that wasn't all the way buttoned up, his hair pushed up out of his face and swept back.

“Oh. Fuck me.”

In the image, he was sticking his tongue out like his friend. But where his friend came off as soft, Yixing was... well, fuck her. She didn't miss the ring that curled at the end of his tongue—but that wasn't what got her so much as the way he was flicking his tongue and looking at the camera with a gaze that said he didn't have one innocent thought in his mind when the picture was taken.

Sweet, merciful deity that was kind enough to drop Yixing into her life.

In the midst of her staring Sehwa took her phone away again, which was probably a good thing. Otherwise she would have stared at that image all night. “I don't know if a demon or an angel entered into my apartment through that gif but it's here in my spirit.”

Sehwa snorted. After a minute, she returned Baekhee's phone. “Whatever it is, let it stay for a while. I want to know if his friend is single.”

Sehwa sent Yixing a picture of her and Baekhee. It was the one of them dressed up to attend an award ceremony for Kyungsoo. Underneath it was the message 'double date?' with a winking emoji. Baekhee looked at Sehwa, then at the empty alcohol bottles around them. Yea, there was enough in her system to become Bold Sehwa. Or at least Bold-ish Sehwa, because when Yixing's reply came, Sehwa ducked her head a bit as though she was trying to hide.

He sent a row of heart eye emojis which reminded Baekhee that it was the first time Yixing saw her out of her work uniform too. She would have answered his suggestive gif with one of her own but she didn't have any on hand. And she didn't think the turquoise gunk spread out on her face allowed for sexiness.

**_lol maybe  
they are single i can ask_ **

_my friend sent that message_  
you don't have to ask  
your friend is cute though  
you're a little demonic 

**_LOL demonic why????_ **

She sent him the tongue emoji, which earned her a handful of halo ones.

_lies_

**_lol don't judge what you don't know_ **

_i don't think i could handle knowing_

**_i'm told the knowledge can be overwhelming but worth it_ **

“He's trying to kill me,” Baekhee muttered as she waited for the bubbles on her screen to produce Yixing's next message.

**_your friend is with you? you didn't have to be alone tonight_ **

So he was trying to kill her by not even teasing about what he meant by the knowledge being overwhelming. Baekhee stuck out her tongue.

_yea she canceled her busy night of nothing for me she's a good girl  
still would have liked to have you over_

**_one day i promise  
still need to beat you at mario kart_ **

Her phone was taken from her hands before she could take a jab back at him. “What did he say about the date?”

\--

Baekhee clapped a hand down over her mouth. The likelihood that anyone would walk into the alley, close enough to her truck to hear her was a slight one—but with the way Yixing was working her, she was sure that she would be loud enough to be heard across the street without a problem.

Yixing gripped her thighs, forcing her to buck her hips and grind against his tongue when she’d stopped doing it on her own. She whimpered into her palm, her other hand tightening in Yixing's hair. She bucked against the wet heat of his mouth until her muscles were weak and the pressure in her gut was built up and pulled tight. Her thighs clutched tight around his head and his fingers dug into her skin until—

Baekhee huffed as she opened her eyes and stared into the space of her dark bedroom. She slowly came to awareness as she rolled over onto her back and pushed two fingers into her mouth. She was getting annoyed with the dreams. It was only the second one but if her brain was going to torture her with them, the least it could do was let her cum, for fuck's sake.

She moved her blankets down her body enough to get her hand down her panties. With her already swollen clit between two fingers, she brought back to mind the gif of Yixing flicking his tongue that she watched what had to be a thousand times already. She also kept dream Yixing in her head, and the way he gently took her by the wrist and led her to the back of her truck, begging her to ride his face like the experience was some piece to the puzzle of his life that he'd been missing so desperately. He was so eager for her, his mouth too warm and his lips too soft and his hold too much.

It didn't take a lot at all for her to cum, her teeth digging into her finger to bite back a moan. She kept still, and once the aftershocks stopped rolling over her, she began to move her fingers again, rubbing herself to another quick and just barely satisfying orgasm. She pulled her hand out of her underwear and threw the blankets off, not daring to try for a third. Baekhee knew it would just lead to a wasted afternoon of fantasies and masturbating and orgasms that just stoked her desire instead of cooling it down.

So she made herself do the cleaning she'd been telling herself to do for the past month and let that occupy her hands until her alarm rang for her to get ready for work.

Luhan was the one that greeted her over the intercom when she made her stop at Lution for the night. She greeted him brightly before he dragged himself back to a microwave to scoop what looked to be alien gunk out of it.

“Hang in there.”

He gave a sigh that she recognized over her years in the workforce as 'fuck this shit' and she couldn't disagree with it.  
She intended to go and greet Yixing next but she could hear him dealing with a potentially delightful customer about the price of their purchase, so she went straight for the coolers and put her headphones in to drown out the annoying customer as she worked.

Yixing was still tied up with a customer when Baekhee was nearly done. She had to go back to the truck and get another case to finish up—but if he was still tied up, then she would just have to give him a wave and text him that night. Capable enough to carry a single case inside on her own, she loaded the dolly onto the back of her truck and reached out for the nearest case.

“Baekhee, leaving without speaking?”

She looked over at Yixing standing at the backdoor of the store. “Oh Xingie, you know I couldn't do that. I've got one more case to put away. Hold the door for me.”

She slipped past him and back to the spot she was working in. When she straightened up from putting down the beer case, Yixing held out a bottle of water to her. “So thoughtful, thank you.”

“You work hard, you have to hydrate.”

Baekhee met his eyes to smile and had to quickly drop them when images of her last dream came to mind. She certainly wasn't ashamed of a couple of wet dreams, she just felt like somehow eye contact would let Yixing know that not only had she been dreaming of him, she'd been getting herself off to the thought of him so very many times. The count had to be in the double digits, and she was only counting the past few days. Yixing was right, she worked hard.

If he did know what was on her mind—and how he'd been on her mind—he held back on teasing her with it.

While Baekhee took a swallow of water, he reached down and grabbed a few beer bottles to put away. “Chanyeol, my friend in the picture, said yes to the double date. We just need to know when you two are free, and if you like roller skating.”

Sehwa was going to be happy to get that news. Baekhee pulled her phone out of her uniform pocket so she could send a text before she forgot. “We do like skating and we'll probably be free on Saturday.”

“Saturday night then?”

Baekhee nodded and he gave her the tired, dimpled smile she'd come to enjoy so much. That was when she noticed the rings at the corner of his lower lip.

“I thought your boss here didn't like you wearing your piercings.”

“He doesn't. But you do. It was worth the risk.”

That made her heart jump quick. “You forgot to take them out before you got to work, didn't you?”

He shook his head. “I thought 'Baekhee got so bothered by my piercings, I should wear them for her the next time she comes by the store.' I'll take them back out when you leave.”

Baekhee put her water down on the floor nearby and grabbed a few beer bottles to put away. “So you wore them just for me? I'm flattered.” Out of the corner of her eye, she watched Yixing grabbing a beer bottle and rolling it around in his hands.

“I would do a lot of things for you, Baekhee.”

This was more evidence for the ‘evil deity puts Yixing in her life to torture her’ theory that she had. She let the offer hang in the air for a moment as she finished her last bit of stocking with Yixing's help. He kept a hold on the last bottle though, even when Baekhee held out her hand for it. “Don't want me to finish so I can leave?” 

“Not really. I barely got to see you this time.”

“You mean you barely got to stress me out with your piercings, little demon.”

Yixing snickered. “Me, demon, no. Think of me as an angel. I just wanted to make you happy.”

“Aw, you're so good to me.”

“I can be better.”

Baekhee met his eyes as she reached out to grab the bottle in his hand. His grip didn't loosen. She inched a little closer to him—not that there was all that much space between them to begin with—and leaned in to press a kiss against his lips. She aimed it for the corner right up against the black rings, the metal smooth against her mouth.

“My angel.”

Yixing brought their lips together again, full on. His lips were a little chapped, they could be sometimes, but that didn't keep them from feeling so soft, so good. She tightened her grip on the bottle they were holding. When they looked at each other again, the gaze he gave her through half lidded eyes told her loud and clear that he was going to kiss her again—and if he did, Baekhee wouldn't stop herself from recreating her dream and dragging him to her truck.

“Is anyone actually working in this store?”

Yixing rolled his eyes as a customer began to shout complaints from the front of the store. Though she felt Yixing's annoyance, she was also a little grateful to the loud customer. Dream Baekhee could get away with a truck hookup. Real Baekhee however was very aware of the high chances of them being caught and fired from their respective jobs. She was also super aware of how dirty the back of her truck was—which was a more important detail in her opinion. That was a potential infection waiting to happen.

“Hey, Yixing!” Luhan’s voice came from a different side of store.

Yixing's eyes rolled again and Baekhee rubbed his arm. “Hang in there.”

Yixing gave the 'fuck this shit' sigh and she could really agree with him there. He managed one more smile for her though before he let go of the bottle between them and began to walk backwards. “So I'm an angel now? Officially?”

“It depends on what 'I can be better' means.” Yixing winked and Baekhee sighed. “Now you're back to being a demon again.”

“How is it that everything I do riles you up?”

Oh, to be called out in such a way. Definitely demon. If not that, then at least extremely rude.

“At least you understand what I go through,” he added on.

The demands of his unattended customer left Baekhee without elaboration. She sighed as she put the last bottle away. At least she had Saturday to look forward to. 

“Next time you two get a room,” Luhan said as she made her way back to her truck. She blew him a kiss before going to wrap up her shift and spend another unsatisfying night by herself.

\--

“I didn't know that when you asked for a double date, you meant that you both wanted to go out with Yeol.”

The week went by painfully slow like all weeks—but eventually Baekhee made it to the weekend and to her double date with Sehwa, Yixing, and Chanyeol. As the excellent friend that she was, Baekhee had to give Chanyeol a once over of her own in case there were any red flags that Sehwa may have overlooked in her beauty struck state. But Chanyeol was nothing but charming. They were stuck in the 9 to 5 hellhole like the rest of them, but in their free time on the weekends they helped out at a radio station and were aiming to get an internship as a DJ. They certainly had the personality for it; Baekhee hadn't even realized that she'd gotten wrapped up in talking to Chanyeol until Yixing spoke up.

He didn't sound annoyed by it, rather amused. When Baekhee looked at him, he had a smile on his lips.

Chanyeol had taken on a bit of a shy look but straightened up a bit. “I am captivating.”

“You are,” Yixing said after a short chuckle.

While the friends had a brief exchange that seemed to be based on an inside joke, Baekhee yelped softly. She turned to Sehwa who looked back at her with a smile like she didn't just bring her heel down on Baekhee's toes way too hard. She knew the signal for 'thanks, everything checks out, can you leave us alone now’, Sehwa didn't have to be that rough about it. As repayment, Baekhee reached out to pinch her side before getting up.

“You're so charming I have to step away from your aura for a bit, catch my breath. Xingie, hit the rink with me?”

Yixing got up from the table they had claimed and walked beside Baekhee as they made their way to the skate rental counter. They looked back over their shoulders at their friends at the same time.

“I think they're hitting it off,” Baekhee said. Sehwa ran her fingers through her hair, smiling as she talked about whatever. Meanwhile, Chanyeol was leaning towards her, nodding along to her words and looking like whatever she was saying was the most interesting and dreamy thing they had ever heard. “But Chanyeol also seems like they’re like that with everybody.”

“Yea, a little bit,” Yixing agreed. “They’re interested in everything and everyone. But that lean they’re doing? They only do that if they’re _interested_. That’s the personal space invitation.”

“Sehwa _loves_ those, she’s gonna be all over that.” Sure enough, the next time the two of them laughed she reached out to push Chanyeol’s arm before scooting closer to them. “I should go ahead and get fitted for my bridesmaid dress.”

“I could get a jump on my reception speech.”

They’d stopped halfway to their destination to comment on their friends’ behavior. Said friends caught sight of them and Sehwa gave her a little glare before moving her hand in a shooing gesture. Chanyeol smiled and waved their hand, mouthing what had to be ‘bye, dad’. Yixing scoffed while Baekhee laughed.

“If I knew they were going to hit it off so well, then I would have let them go out on their own,” Baekhee said as she turned back to Yixing.

“Right? Let’s just skate.”

Yixing paid for their rentals and they moved to an empty bench to change into them. Baekhee got hers on first and waited for Yixing by skating away with their shoes and the letterman jacket Yixing wore, finding a free locker to stuff them into. When she got back to Yixing, he was looking at her with a pout. “What?”

“I was hoping that you wouldn't be able to skate?”

“Seriously? Why?”

“So I could teach you how.”

Baekhee's brows hiked up, a smile growing on her lips.

“Were you looking for an excuse to touch me?” It was the only reason to want it, the chance to hold her hands and her waist as she stumbled around the rink and tried to find her footing. “That's cute. And annoying.”

“Annoying?”

“That you still think you need an excuse.”

Baekhee held out her hand. Yixing didn't waste a second in taking it, pulling her out to the rink. Once they got out among the other skaters and found their rhythm, they flitted between talking and laughing over the music and dancing. When a song came on that Yixing liked, he let go of Baekhee to skate ahead of her and picked a spot to sing and dance in while Baekhee danced her way back to him.

If she hadn't already been thirsty for him, that night would have done it. He was somehow even more of a flirt like this. The way he moved his body was captivating, and of course there was no shortage of lip licking and biting that Baekhee was long long long past acting like she wasn't affected by.

At least, judging by the way Yixing looked at her as she danced her way back to the side, she wasn't the only one affected by the way their date acted. With every return to his side, Yixing's touches got more comfortable, and Baekhee encouraged him, pressing into his hand wherever it went. She also took his hands a few times, guiding, pressing it to her waist so he would hold her tighter.

Eventually, the songs that played over the speakers started to slow down. They held hands at first, talked and flirted as they slowed their pace as well. She noticed that the crowd around them started to thin out, giving them more room to move.

“Can you skate backwards?” Baekhee asked Yixing when the song changed.

He nodded, letting go of her hand so he could demonstrate, turning to face her as they skated in the same direction. Baekhee turned as well, and almost at once Yixing's hand reached out to grab her waist and help guide her until her back was up against his chest. One hand stayed at her waist, fingers gently gliding over the skin her crop top exposed.

“Baekhee.” Yixing's voice was soft, his lips so close that they brushed against her ear while he spoke. She shivered and hummed for him to continue. “What you said about being past needing excuses?”

“Yea?”

“Does that mean we can drop the Mario Kart thing?”

“Don't want me to kick your ass after all?”

Yixing's laugh was infinitely more pleasant so close to her. “No, I can still beat you if you want.”

Baekhee laughed herself.

“I mean the part where we say ‘winner gets what they want’ and we pretend like we're going to ask for something innocent when you can just tell me what you want me to do for you.”

“So you're admitting I'd win?” Baekhee couldn't help herself, and her impulse was rewarded with another laugh.

“You're so cute. I think Baekhee's a little shyer than she would like to admit.”

Baekhee bit the corner of her lip and looked around. The crowd was a little lighter but there was still a good amount of people still skating. She pulled Yixing's hand off her waist and turned around so she could skate out of the rink, pulling him along with her.

As soon as they were out, she pushed her back against the wall that separated the rink itself from the rest of the place. It wasn't that much more private but at least she didn't have to worry about being interrupted by someone bumping into them. Yixing came to a stop in front of her, bracing his hands on the wall on either side of her.

Heat grew in her stomach when she met Yixing's eyes. Her breath hitched, eyes falling down to catch just a glimpse of his lips before her lids fell shut as their lips met.

This was a lot more than the quick kiss they shared at the store that week. It sent her desire through the roof. His tongue swept along her lower lip and she had to fight hard to keep in mind that they were in a public place.

“All I've thought about is you eating me out. I can't count how many times I've cum to the thought of it, and I still can't stop thinking about it. I don't know if it's going to get better or worse if I let you—but fuck, I want you to eat me out.”

Yixing looked at her without reply for a few seconds. “We need to go. Now.”

Baekhee did not have to be or want to be told twice. Yixing skated to a bench while Baekhee went to get their shoes and his jacket. They were halfway to the door when Baekhee stopped. She forgot about Sehwa.

She felt bad about it but when she looked around the rink, she couldn't find her. Quickly, she pulled out her phone to call her.

“Oh, well, you two looked cozy on your own so we went to get bubble tea,” Sehwa explained when she picked up her phone.

“Well, thanks for telling me!” Baekhee brushed off the fact that she almost left herself without telling Sehwa.

“You wouldn't have missed me,” she said with a snort. “Have fun, fill me in tomorrow, I slipped some condoms in your bag.”

Baekhee heard Chanyeol’s voice in the background telling them to have fun and not to do anything they wouldn’t do before the call disconnected.

“What wouldn’t they do?” Yixing cocked a brow.

“Do you want to think about what Chanyeol wouldn’t do or what I’m going to do?”

“You’re right, I got distracted. Let’s go.”

They got out of the rink but as soon as they got to the sidewalk, Baekhee slowed down. “Wait, where are we going?”

Yixing cursed and looked at her like he came to the realization at the same time as her. “Chanyeol’s gone but I have three other roommates.”

“And I live with Jongjae.” She wasn’t unreasonable at all—but kicking her out of the apartment for the night with less than an hour notice? Baekhee didn’t have enough of anything to bribe her friend to make her agree to it. She did have money though, more than she thought when she checked that morning to see if she would have to borrow anything.

“How broke are you right now?”

“Very, but no more than usual. What’s the plan?”

“You pay for the uber and I’ll pay for the rest.”

\--

Baekhee had to applaud their self control. Considering the length of the ride over, she expected Yixing to have his hands all over her while she booked the room and during the elevator ride, but he waited until they found their room and got their shoes off before he grabbed her by the belt loop of her jeans. The kiss he pulled her into was sloppy and enthusiastic and she met his enthusiasm easily. When he tried to pull away, she held his lower lip between hers and dug her hands into his shirt to pull him back. She’d been thirsting for months; this kiss was going to last as long as she wanted to. Yixing gave in to her silent demand. He reached down to grab a handful of her ass, squeezing on and off as they made out in the entryway.

“Will three hours be enough?” When she finally decided to pull away so they could move into the room, she thought about the maximum time limit that they could afford.

Yixing shook his head. “A whole night wouldn’t be enough. But we can work with it for now.”

Baekhee liked the promise of more encounters that his words held. He took off his jacket and tossed it onto the back of the chair sitting in front of a nearby vanity while Baekhee made a beeline for the bed. The room was nice enough; it was clean and had a vanity table, a TV and a bunch of other things Baekhee didn’t care about because they weren’t the bed. The bed was big and comfortable, and was sitting on a red padded platform that she had to step up on to get to it. Her immediate thought was that it was to make giving oral more comfortable.

Yixing proved her right by sinking to his knees on it after eyeing it for a couple of seconds. “This is nice,” he muttered under his breath. The excitement in his words made her grin. “Would this be comfortable for you though?”

“Let me try.” After she tied her hair up in a messy bun, she scooted to the edge of the bed and joined Yixing on her knees on the platform. “I mean it’s not super comfy but—what?”

Yixing looked like he was holding back laughter. And he failed to do so. “Are we praying before we start? Get back on the bed.”

“You asked if it would be comfortable for me!”

“Yes, with you on the bed! I thought we were on the same page about this!” They were both laughing as Baekhee raised herself back on the bed. Yixing shifted until he was between her legs, hands rubbing her thighs. “I want to be on my knees for you.”

The words made her throb. Now she wasn’t sure if Yixing was an angel or a fantasy man she was having really vivid hallucinations of. He reached out to pull at the hem of her top and she quickly pulled it over her head and threw it out of their way. Yixing rose up and gently pushed her, and Baekhee grabbed his shirt and pulled him along as her back met the bed, guiding him into another kiss.

The kiss held none of the sloppiness of the one before it but was still eager in its own slow way. A hand caressed her as their mouths moved together, playing with her breasts through her bra before sliding down to rub her stomach and then going to unbutton her shorts.

“How corny would it be,” Yixing started as he tugged her shorts off, “for me to say you’re beautiful right now?”

“Very,” she said as she shifted to get her bra off. “But I like corny.” Yixing smiled.

“You’re so beautiful, Baekhee. You deserve...”

The rest of his words were held back, swallowed down as he took one of Baekhee’s nipples between his teeth. She sighed, pleased, lying back down as Yixing teased her nipple to hardness between his teeth and rubbed her through her panties. She pushed his hand away not too long after though, feeling herself getting too close to the edge too quickly.

“Don’t play with me too much, Yixing. I’ve had months of foreplay from you.”

“Anything you want.”

He stopped rubbing and she lifted her hips so he could pull her panties off and send them to some point in the room. He then sank back to his knees at the bedside, spreading her thighs and lowering his head between them. As ready as she was to grind into him, she had to shift her hips back when the tip of his tongue ran directly against her clit.

“That’s too much for me, it’s better if you go arou—yes, like that.”

Yixing took directions right away and very well and Baekhee showed her appreciation by burying a hand in his hair and cursing. His hands on her thighs tightened as lapped at her, tongue ever so carefully working around her clit. The orgasm that followed caught her by surprise. It was weak, barely there, and it left her whining in irritation instead of pleasure.

Yixing came up to kiss her pouting lips, his own lips already slick from how wet she was. “What’s the matter?”

“I didn’t want to come that soon.”

Yixing grinned at her complaint. “I’ll take my time with the next one. Can I finger you, do you like that?”

“Yes and yes, but I will squirt if you do that, so if that’s not something you’re into—”

He kissed the rest of her words away along with any lingering self-consciousness she had about her squirting. As his hand found its way back between her thighs, he sank to kiss and suck her neck. Slowly he pushed two fingers into her, thrusting shallowly until they were slick from Baekhee’s wetness and able to slide with more ease.

“Yes, yes, stay there.”

Yixing curved his fingers up and after a few strokes managed to find the right spot. Baekhee pushed up against him when he rubbed the spot again, moaning softly. He pulled away but she didn’t have to wait too long for him to find his way back. He kept that pattern until she was whining almost constantly, pressure building back up. She moved her hand down to push her fingers around her clit, rubbing frantically. Yixing stopped the pattern that he set and focused all of his attention on her G-spot.

Her loud praises went incoherent in the wake of her orgasm. She tensed up around Yixing’s hand, her body shaking hard. Her shaking turned to weak twitching as a few aftershocks went through her after Yixing pulled out his fingers.

“That was better,” she said with a giggle.

Yixing drew her back into a messy kiss, tongues sliding together until she was aching again, pussy throbbing.

“Ready for me to try again?”

She nodded and Yixing gave her a quick peck before settling back onto his knees and guiding her legs to rest on his shoulders.

The second time was the charm. Yixing avoided getting his tongue too close to her clit but gladly lapped anywhere else that got an enthusiastic moan out of her. He picked up on her favorite spots soon enough and he coupled the flat strokes of his tongue with sucking that made Baekhee’s toes curl.

She dug both of her hands into his hair when he pushed his fingers back into her as he licked her. His name spilled from her lips followed by a chanted curse, her back lifting off the bed as she came again into the wet heat of Yixing’s mouth. That one was much much much better.

When she fell back against the bed, she spread her legs, aware of the fact that she had them clenched tightly around Yixing’s head. Yixing grabbed them, bringing them back to their former position. She shivered as the tip of his tongue stroked against her again.

“You know you can come up for air,” she said with a breathless laugh, propping herself up on her elbows to look at him. The dark, cloudy look in his eyes when he looked up at her made her shiver and bite her lip. “Or don’t, whatever makes you happy.”

Apparently what made him happy was eating her out until she had nothing left to give. Baekhee lost track of how many times she came but Yixing found her limit.

She laughed after her last orgasm, pushing at Yixing’s head. “No more, that’s it, I am numb, I can’t come anymore.” Yixing came up pouting and she snorted. “Pouting will not bring my clit back to life!”

Not even the view of Yixing’s messy lips and his face wet from the last time she squirted could do it for her, though she could feel the ghost of arousal buzzing under her skin. She kissed him when he was close enough, licking away what she left behind on his lips. Yixing straddled her leg and she carefully raised her thigh that Yixing immediately rut up against.

“Is there anything I can do for you now?” Yixing bucked up against her once more, then went still. She couldn’t help but think he looked at her nervously, and his hesitance to answer made her even more sure of it. “It’s okay, you can ask.”

Yixing fell to the bed beside her and Baekhee turned over to look at him. She pushed a few wet strands of air out of his flushed face as he sighed. It was a little different for him to be so forward with her desires but more reserved with his own—but at the same time, it felt very much like him.

“I know you’re done but... if I can, if it’s okay, I can just...” He sighed again and covered his eyes with his hand. “Can you put your ass in my face while I jerk off?”

Baekhee didn’t dare patronize him by telling him that it was cute for him to be embarrassed by that. Because he was embarrassed; the red in his cheeks increasing quite a bit. She was glad he felt like he could tell her, even if it included blushing and stumbling over his words. “I would be so honored to sit on your face.” Yixing laughed a little bit, sounded relieved. “Anything for you.”

Yixing pulled off his jeans and laid back onto the bed so Baekhee could straddle him, facing his legs. His cock was throbbing so hard that Baekhee was surprised that the friction of taking his pants off didn’t make him come.

“I feel bad for making you wait.”

Yixing didn’t say anything to that, just pulled her thigh so she got the hint to lower herself onto him. A bead of precum formed at the tip of his cock when she did and she reached out to spread it along the tip of his cock.

His muffled groan set vibrations through her. He began to fist his cock, the pace frantic at once. Baekhee continued to slowly tease her finger around the head and across the slit until he came in broken spurts, cum spilling onto his and Baekhee’s fingers and onto his chest. She shivered and watched Yixing stroke himself until cum stopped leaking from him. That was when she rose off him and collapsed beside him.

The only sound in the room for a while was Yixing’s heavy breathing, and once he calmed down it was just quiet. Baekhee closed her eyes, happy to just lie there and enjoy not being as pent up as she had been over the past few weeks.

“Do you want to take a bath with me?” Yixing broke the silence after a while. “I think the tub is big enough. I can wash your back.”

Baekhee groaned. “Can you stop being perfect?”

“I don’t think I am, but I will when you do.”

Though both of their legs were made of jelly they managed to wobble their way into the bathroom. The bath wasn’t huge but it was big enough for the both of them and they filled it with the lavender scented bath wash. Yixing washed her back, and in return she washed his hair and dodged his kisses until he got out of the tub and brushed his teeth.

“We still have a lot of time left on the room,” Yixing pointed out when they were changed back into their clothes. “What should we do?”

“Make good use of our time.” Baekhee found her bag and dug out the carrying case for her Nintendo Switch. “Time to end your winning streak.”

\--

“Please tell me you won’t still be pouting about this when I see you Tuesday.”

Baekhee huffed. “That win does not count, I’m not used to playing on the small screen. I think we need a rematch.”

Yixing squeezed her hand, lacing their fingers together. “We can have a rematch if you want, but this win still counts.”

They couldn’t afford an uber back to Baekhee’s place so Yixing took the bus with her to the closest stop and walked her the rest of the way home. And yes, she pouted the whole time—but the win really wasn’t fair. She stopped when they reached her door, still holding Yixing’s hand.

“Fine. What do you want?”

His eyes sparkled when he smiled. “A date, just you and me. One where we don’t have to run away in the middle of it because we’re so horny.”

Baekhee laughed. “I can’t make any promises about my horniness, but I agree to the date.”

Baekhee took another step into his space, wanting to kiss him one more time. She jumped back when her front door swung open. Jongjae looked between her and Yixing. Sehwa popped up behind her.

“Hi Yixing,” they said in unison, their greetings and smiles overly sweet.

“Hello Jongjae, yes? And Sehwa, how was your date?”

“Not as good as yours,” she replied with a wicked smile on her face. Baekhee reached out to push her but Jongjae blocked the way. “You’re getting her back so late. Naughty.”

“I’ll have her back earlier next time.”

“Don’t listen to her,” Baekhee said as she shoved Jongjae and Sehwa into the house. “Goodnight Yixing, text me when you get home!”

She caught a glimpse of him holding back a smile and waving before she shut the door. “You shits.”

“He’s cute,” Jongjae said, approval in her tone. “And he walked you home, gave you his jacket.”

“How was he?” Sehwa asked as she tumbled onto the couch. Baekhee kicked off her shoes.

“I’m not one to kiss and tell—” There was a knock at the door. Yixing back for his jacket, no doubt. She pulled one arm out of it and opened the door with the other hand. “I’m glad y—”

Yixing took her hand and pulled her outside, up against him. He kissed her just as she caught onto what was about to happen. It was deep and soft and not nearly enough. “I would have thought about kissing you all night if I hadn’t done that,” he muttered when he pulled away.

“Well, now I’m gonna be thinking of kissing you all night, so thank you.”

“I’ll make it up to you on our date.”

Yixing said goodnight to her before going back down towards the street. Baekhee watched him for a second before calling out. “Your jacket!”

“I just came back for the kiss!”

Sehwa and Jongjae were waiting behind her again when she shut the door. “Does he have any more friends?”

“You’ll find out at our wedding because I’m buying him a ring.”

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to yell at me on [twitter](http://www.twitter.com/toosooksoo)


End file.
